


Movie Night

by BakaJuan



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Movie Night, Romance, alien - Freeform, baka naegi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaJuan/pseuds/BakaJuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kirigir showed a horror movie to Naegi, he decides to prank her into watching Alien with Kuwata and Hagakure to scare them in Xenomorph costume.<br/>I doesn't go well for the lucky student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

_ Movie Night _

__

It’s been weeks since Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri started dating, after confessing their feelings for each other after that Kiss the Girl scene. The only thing that changed in their relationship was that they hold hands more frequently and that they sometime kissed each other’s cheeks in public at some occasions. Of course they get closer and more romantic when they are alone. Also, they added a little plus on their Wednesdays. The morning they get coffee together as always, but the evening they have a little movie night in either room before going to bed. Taking turn in choosing the movie they will watch each week ** _._**

 

Once, Kirigiri offered the brunette to watch a horror movie. It was a serial killer mystery horror movie. Needless to say that Naegi was terrified. Screaming almost every time the killer appeared on screen and covering his face either behind a pillow or behind his girlfriend. She smiled at how childish he was, it was cute and it was part of his charm. He hugged her to calm himself after a scream and she hugged back, patting his head and giggling. Sometimes also kissing his forehead. They had fun.

 

After that night, the Ultimate Lucky Student was a bit down, feeling embarrassed to have shown himself like this in front of her because of that movie. But he was also a bit mad, did she make fun of him? Did she set this up? He thought no, that’s not possible. But she did trick him a couple of times before? So… He can… play a prank on her in return? Yes. Maybe. Well, he knows he will probably fail. But it’d be worth the try if he could see another part of her real self. Until now he only saw the happy side. He’d love to see more so he can know her even better.

 

So he came up with a plan! Next Wednesday, Naegi will choose a horror movie, but one he’s not scared of… There were a couple of names in his mind but for his plan to work he’ll need a movie where the bad guy’s costume can be bought in the costume shop in town. After looking for their catalogue online, he knew exactly what movie they will watch… _Alien_. 

 

Once again, he asked his friends to back him up with the plan: one hour and a half into the movie, Hagakure and Kuwata will sneak in Naegi’s room, in an Xenomorph disguise and screech. This will certainly surprise Kirigiri, might even scare her… but Naegi knew she won’t be scared, she’s way too amazing to be scared by sci-fi monsters. She might get mad, but he thought of a way to explain it to her after the scare. Anyway, he was determined to surprise his girlfriend this Wednesday! He jumped onto his laptop and downloaded the movie.

 

* * *

**Wednesday morning**

 

“Good morning Kirigiri-san!” the Ultimate Good Luck greeted with enthusiasm, joining his girlfriend at her table, a cup of coffee in his hands.

 

“Good morning Naegi-kun” she greeted back, a small smile on her lips and a cup in her dark gloved hands. He pecked her quickly on the cheek, she blushed a bit.

 

“Guess what movie I picked for this evening.” Naegi smiled.

 

“Hmmm… Is it another romantic comedy?” she asked.

 

“Nope, it’s horror.” To this answer, the detective raised an eyebrow, surprised by the pick, she knew how scared he was of these movies. Well after what happened when she chose the last one, she was convinced. “It’s _Alien_!”

 

“A-Are you sure you want to watch this?” she blanched a bit and stammered, but quickly recovered her iron mask.

 

“Uh?... Well… yes? What is it? Is that a bad thing?” asked the brunette, startled by her reaction. “Are you s-”

 

“I’m fine.” She cut him off. “It’s alright. Let’s watch it tonight in your room.” She stood up and left the dining hall.

 

“B-But and our-” too late she was already gone. “- coffee time...” he sighed. Did he do something wrong? Was she mad? She didn’t seem mad. So what was that?

 

At that moment, some of his friends joined him asking him if everything was alright between the couple, to what Naegi told them it was okay and she just had something to do. Ignoring the comment ‘Period, I’m sure of it!’ from Junko, he looked at Kuwata and Hagakure and asked them if they got the costumes. They answered that everything was fine, there was only the long masks/helmets at the stores but Yamada helped and made the costumes. The brunette looked toward the Ultimate Doujin Artist who gave him a thumb up. Naegi smiled at him and stood up, told the others that he would send them a message when the movie started so they could have the hour to prepare themselves. After their breakfast, they left for class.

 

* * *

 

 

**That evening**

 

Naegi prepared the room as he does when he decides to watch a movie with his friends: he put the table next to the bed, against the wall and places his laptop on it, movie full screen. And everyone sits on the bed. But this evening, it was only him and his beautiful girlfriend. She sat next to him, her head resting on his left shoulder, staring at the screen of the laptop as the movie was starting.

 

Naegi felt something on his chest, looking down he saw that it was the detective’s left’s gloved hand, gripping the fabric of his shirt. He was wondering why was she doing it but quickly told himself to think about it later as the movie started. He took his phone and sent the message to his friends. Mentally grinning because of the upcoming surprise.

 

At the moment when the protagonists arrived at the alien’s nest, Kirigiri was gripping the brunette’s shirt with more force and huddling closer and closer to Naegi’s side. But when one of the characters walked slowly toward one of the eggs, both teens held their breaths, expecting what would happen soon. The man approached his hand toward the egg and as it slowly opened, Kirigiri started to hide her face on Naegi’s shirt, looking at the screen with only one eye. And when the man slowly leaned towards the opening, the facehugger suddenly jumped out of the egg. Naegi jumped by the sudden screech and he almost didn’t hear the silent scream from beside him. He looked at his girlfriend, her whole face was against his side. He looked surprised, he even found it cute. He looked back at the screen after comforting her with some pats on her head.

 

During the moments that followed this, Naegi couldn’t stop himself from thinking about how adorable his girlfriend could be. She had her knees against her chest, her right arm holding them while her left hand still gripping the boy’s shirt. She was also whispering answers to the movie’s dialogue.

 

“No, don’t let them in! They have the thing with them... Idiots…” She whispered, her face halfway against her boyfriend’s side.

 

“Do what he says and freeze him!” she whispered again, repeating the sentence, “The thing has acid for blood! Don’t do it!” she kept going, not acknowledging that Naegi was looking at her with a smile, hugging her closer.

 

The Ultimate Lucky Student held the Ultimate Detective close as they kept watching the movie, she hid her face even deeper against the boy’s shirt when the facehugger died. But… At the birth of the alien…

 

“Oh no. He’s not fine! The thing is in him!” She whispered some more. Much to Naegi’s amusement. And then the screen showed Kane, the host of the monster, twirling around, coughing and screaming in pain, his partners trying to calm him down. And one splash of blood. More twirling, more screams then another splash but with a cracking noise. And right after that. The little monster came out of Kane’s chest. Kirigiri’s eyes widened in awe at the sight of the monster on the screen. Naegi… was holding back.

 

_SCREEECH!!_

 

And the creature ran away while Kirigiri let out a little scream, but Naegi started laughing. The lavender haired girl looked up at his face, frowning.

 

“Are you making fun of me?” she asked, annoyance in her voice.

 

“What? No of course not!” he held her, “it’s just by re-watching this scene it makes me laugh. The alien was like ‘graaa!’ and then it surfed on the blood to run away. I’m not a fan of blood but that’s just hilarious. It’s funny now that I think of it.” He laughed under the girl’s wide and confused eyes.

 

The screen was now showing one man looking for the alien, still thinking that it was in his ‘larva’ form. But when he found the creature’s molting, the detective began hiding her face again, preparing herself for what would come next. The moment she saw the creature, hanging itself between the chains, her heart began to beat faster, her grip on Naegi’s shirt getting tighter, almost ripping it. Naegi noticed it, but when he looked at the girl’s purple eyes, his smile faded. He saw fear, she was scared. She was terrified. And when the creature stood up silently behind the man, opened its mouth to show the mouthed tongue. Kirigiri screamed, at the same time the man screamed when his life ended, the monster’s tongue’s teeth piercing his forehead.

 

“Eeeeeek!!”

 

“Kirigiri-san!” he shouted, paused the movie and held her in his arms. “Are you alright?”

 

She didn’t answer, her face was buried in his chest, both hand gripping tightly the fabric. He really didn’t expect that. She wasn’t crying, but was on the verge of tears, and she was trembling a lot. He felt really bad seeing her like that. He held her close, rocking her slowly, stroking her hair.

 

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… I didn’t know that you would be so scared…” he whispers to her, regret in his voice.

 

“I-It’s okay… It’s not your fault. You couldn’t know that I…” she says quietly.

 

“You’re afraid of Xenomorphs?"he asked, after a little pause she slowly nodded, understanding that was the name of the monster. “Why didn’t you tell me this morning when I suggested the movie?”

 

“I… I didn’t want you to know about my fear of… them…” she quietly answered, “I saw this movie when I was six without my grandfather knowing it. He told me I would be scared… But I wanted to show that I wasn’t a little girl… So I watched late at night without his permission… Since then I…” her body began to shake more, but was quickly calmed by Naegi’s hold. She took a deep breath to calm herself then she continued, “I had nightmares for weeks… But even now, those creatures scare me… I… I was… really flattered and happy about what you said to me on the _Kiss The Girl Date_ …” she giggled, her face flushing a bit. Naegi did the same.

 

“The Kiss the Girl Date…”

 

“That’s why… I didn’t want you to know about that… I wanted to overcome that fear… And to not let you know that I could be weak…”

 

“You don’t have to hide these kind of things… You know, I’m scared of clowns.” He warmly smiled at her, kissing her forehead. “Because now that I know what you are afraid of, I can help you overcome that fear. If you want me to of course. And it helps me to know more about Kyoko Kirigiri, the girl I love.”

 

At hearing these words coming out from the Lucky student’s mouth, she looked up at him with a smile. Kirigiri really loves that boy, he always knew what to say to make her feel better… She leaned towards his face and pressed her lips on his, her hands still resting on his chest. Naegi immediately kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her. They stayed like this for some seconds, when they parted, Naegi’s cheeks were red and a wide smile was plastered on his face.

 

“You stopped shaking.” He noticed, she nodded in response, her cheeks pink. “Do you want to continue the movie? Or we can stop if you want.”

 

“We can continue…” she started, “…If you hold me close…” she finished in a whisper, averting her gaze as her ears turned pink.

 

“O-Of course.” Naegi smiled, she was now sitting against her back against him, between his legs. He’s wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her hands and resting his head on her shoulder. He resumed the movie.

 

And they kept watching the movie, Naegi warning her when a scary moment will occur so she doesn’t have to watch it. But after 10 minutes, it came down on the brunette. The prank, the time! How much time passed since they started the movie?? He quickly took his phone where he set the timer to prepare himself for the scare.

 

 _-They’re coming in two minutes! Holly shit! Abort the mission! Abort the mission! –_ He mentally shouted as he wrote the exact same words on his phone and send the message. Kirigiri was too concerned about the movie to notice it. But it might me too late… After that, he kept staring at the entrance of his room. After two minutes, it opened without a sound, and two shadows slip in the room without making too much noise. Naegi was thinking of a way to tell them to leave, but with both hands occupied, he couldn’t do anything.

 

“What was th-”

 

“GRAAAAA!!” suddenly screamed two Xenomorphs that jumped in front of the laptop.

 

“HYAAAA!!” yelled Naegi, jumping out of bed to punch one of the creatures in the face.

 

“Ugh!”

 

“What th-”

 

“EEEEK!!” screeched the lavender girl, but she didn’t jump away to hide, she instead jumped toward the second alien and kicked him in the stomach. Maybe inspired by the lucky student sudden burst of courage to defend her.

 

“Arg!!” Kirigiri left her foot, still screaming, ready to kick again but her boyfriend jumped between them.

 

“Krigiri-san! Stop!! It’s Kuwata-kun and Hagakure-kun!!”

 

“W-What…?” she stammered, confused. After some seconds of silence, she looked up at Naegi, tears running down on her cheeks. She was now glaring at him, her eyes full of anger, disappointment, sadness… and betrayal.

 

“K-Kirigiri-san… I’m sorry… I… I…” he couldn’t finish explaining himself, she was already leaving the room, and slammed the door when she was out.

 

“Dude… We did not sign for a beat up…” groaned Hagakure, taking of his mask. “ouch!”

 

Leon elbowed him, “shut up. Sorry dude.” He said, looking at Naegi.

 

 _-I’m such an idiot…-_ The Ultimate Lucky Student sighed, face-palming his forehead with both hand and with all his strength.

 

* * *

 

Kirigiri has been avoiding and ignoring the boy for three days. Each time he entered the same room as she, she immediately left. When he approached her, she ignored him and left. When he tried to call her, he was hanged up. Naegi was now alone in his room, looking at the floor. Devastated by the memory of his girlfriend face after the prank, that stupid prank. Why? Why the fuck did he thought it was a fucking good idea?! Did… Did she… broke up with him? Was that what she was telling him?

 

Only the thought of that brought tears to the young boy’s eyes.

 

Then knocks were heard on the door, he slowly stood up and walked towards it, he grabbed the handle and opened it slightly. “Yes?”

 

“Naegi-kun.”

 

“K-Kirigiri-san!?”

 

“Can I come in?” she asked, her face stoic as usual. Naegi opened the door wider so she can enter. She stands next to the bed and point at it, telling the boy to sit. After he does that, both teens stay silent for a few seconds before Kirigiri asks, in a cold manner: “Can you explain why did you do this?” 

 

The boy stiffens at the question and sighed. He started explaining about his behavior during the times she showed him horror movies, that when he heard her giggling and when she petted him on his back, it made him feel like… well… weak compared to her. So he wanted to show her that he could be brave too, in a way. And decided to pull a prank on her, to scare her a bit… He never knew that she was terrified of the Alien movies. He forgot about the prank after their discussion about her fears and he couldn’t stop them.

 

“I’m sorry…” he said with a sad tone, looking down.

 

“I see… Naegi-kun.” She called, he immediately looked up to her. “I’m angry and disappointed in you. I never imagined that you could do something so brazen to me.” He hanged his head again, “But I’m sorry if I made you feel like that… I actually found it… cute. But you should have told me. Like I should have told you about Alien. I’m sorry Naegi-kun.”

 

“You did nothing wrong…” he whispered.

 

“Naegi-kun. Let’s watch the end of the movie, right now.”

 

He looked up at her again, the word confusion printed on his face.

 

“But no pranks. And tonight… We’ll watch this, and I won’t take ‘no’ as an answer.” She said with a little smirk.

 

“W-What movie?”

 

She leaves the room, less than a minute later she’s back with a DVD case, she hands it to him.

 

…

 

**_IT._ **

 

Naegi blanched at the cover of the movie, staring at the capital two red letters with the creepy looking clown starting from the cover at the boy. He looked up at her with desperation.

 

“You can sleep with me tonight if you get too scared.” She smirked, in a playful way, something he rarely see.

_-I’m so dead. But… That’s the girl I love. That’s my Kirigiri-san-_

**Author's Note:**

> So? What do you think? Isn't Naegi an idiot sometimes??  
> Alien is such a great saga (execpt the last one, it's shit).


End file.
